Para mí ella es
by atadalove
Summary: Él, en un escenario, le dice lo mucho que la ama, pero reconoce que ha perdido ante un hombre que le pfrese más. lo que no sabe es que con las más simples palabras puedes ganarte el corazón de una mujer... te invito a leer...


Hola... se que es tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

espero que les guste este trama de amor... y ya saben... los personajes son de masashi-sama y yo los secuestre...

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Para mí, ella es… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

En un escenario con luces tenues, un rubio es observado por todos los presentes. Enfrente de él hay luces que le impiden que vea a las personas y se pone un poco nervioso…

-adelante amor… ¡tú puedes!- le animó una mujer hermosa. Él no pudo verla pero supo su localización al oír su voz. Él rubio tomo un gran bocado de aire para darse fuerzas y empezó a hablar…

_ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**_Ella es todo para mí… desde que la conozco se ha convertido en mi todo. Ella me cuida y siempre me dice lo mucho que me ama._**

**_Si estoy triste, me abraza; Si lloro, me besa; Si estoy herido, me cuida. Ella es una mujer divina y hermosa. Cada día le digo lo mucho que la amo._**

**_De ella me gustan muchas cosas… es generosa, compasiva, amable, amorosa, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos color perla, su larga melena negra-azulada… tiene instintos de protección. Ella, sencillamente, es una gran mujer._**

**_Me enseñó a amar. Es única en este mundo, como ella no hay igual._**

**_Para mí, ella es un ángel guardián. Ha estado cuando más la necesito, me ha protegido del mundo y con su sonrisa siempre ilumina mi día._**

**_Cuando estuve enfermo, ella me cuidó… toda la noche estuvo despierta, cuidándome y cuando abrí los ojos, al día siguiente, ella dormía agarrando mi mano. Ella me hace sentir importante, me dice lo mucho que valgo y… Yo la amo._**

**_Pero no soy el único hombre que la ama, y le tengo envidia porque él puede estar más tiempo con ella. Ambos la amamos y deseamos que ella sea feliz. Un día, él organizó una cena romántica para dos. Ella estuvo más que feliz y me contó todo lo que pasó con él. Él la ama más que yo, pero yo no dejo que eso me deprima, al contrario, es un honor luchar con él por el amor de ella._**

**_El año pasado, le regalé una de sus flores favoritas, pero él se me había adelantado, pensé que iba a ser el primero. Ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla, le puse la flor en su hermoso y largo pelo. Él la vio y dijo: "si antes creía que no te podrías ver más hermosa, me equivoqué… serás la envidia amor"._**

**_Para él…, ella es la única persona que lo ha querido cuando él más ha necesitado amor… ella es su luz y su salvación de la oscuridad en donde se encontraba. Ella le dio razón para vivir y le enseñó a amar. Desde entonces se han amado._**

**_Él le dio su corazón como símbolo de amor; ella hizo lo mismo y cuando los dos corazones se juntaron para ser uno… NACÍ YO, su prueba de amor._**

**_Para mí él es mi héroe, respeto, orgullo, amor, un ejemplo a seguir… él es mi padre._**

**_Para mí ella es belleza, consuelo, amor, sinceridad, una luz… ella es mi madre y mi ángel guardián…_**

**_FIN_**

_ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Todos los presentes se ponen de pie y aplauden. Una maestra se acerca al rubio en el escenario para felicitarlo…

-esa presentación fue hermosa… ha sido, sin duda, el mejor de los trabajos que has hecho Iruko. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos. –le dijo la maestra mientras lo abrazaba

-estamos más que orgullosos de él. –dijo una voz femenina al acercarse a Iruko…

-felicidades campeón… no podré superarte éste año… lo hiciste bien. –dijo un hombre igual a Iruko a excepción de los ojos porque los tenía azules e Iruko los tiene aperlados…

-Gracias mamá… gracias papá. Dije que éste año ganaría y lo hice. –afirmó sonriendo zorrunamente al igual que su padre. –Por cierto mamá... –continuó Iruko. –¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! –le dijo

La madre sonrió y se mordió el labio…

-te amo. –dijo ella al momento de besarlo en la mejilla y lo abrazó…

Las madres son eso y mucho MÁS…

_ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•°__ღ__°•.__.__•_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Espero que les haya gustado mi trama…

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO ONE SHOT… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Reviw = escritora feliz = mas historias...


End file.
